gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
CJ Park
CJ Park is set to be a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. He is portrayed by Glee Project Season Two contestant, Abraham Lim, and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. Appearance CJ stands at approximately 5'10 with olive coloured skin. He has spiky black hair which he often has highlights in, and at the moment he has blue in the front. He has a slim slightly athletic build and is in good shape. He has very defined features and two piercings just above and below the end of his right eyebrow. He has light brown coloured eyes and a killer smile. He's usually found wearing anything that helps him blend in when it comes to school. He doesn't want to be noticed, slipping on anything that he can find. He always has his camera bag over his shoulder and camera around his neck, ready to snap a shot. He will generally have his notebook and pen in the front pocket of his bag, ready to jot down anything if need be. Outside of school is a different story though. You'll usually find him wearing colourful clothing, not excessively, but he does like to stand out. Yes, something different. He's a very different person outside of school, but his job and identity in school as the head journalist and photographer keeps him aware that if he wants to get the scoop, he has to blend. Personality CJ's generally an alright guy to hang with, but don't get on his bad side, 'cause you'll regret it. He's the school's head journalist and photographer and he makes sure everyone knows it. He uses the position to his advantage, and has been known to blackmail others with information if it's to his benefit. He holds a lot of power, being able to sneak around and get the latest scoop. Always aware of his surroundings, he's never not looking for something that'll be on the front page. He's very confident, and cocky at times, but does tone it down if he sees it as a problem. He's a guy who knows how to get a good story, great ones at that. He thrives off drama, loving it when he's the one to begin it, even when others don't tend to realise this most of the time. He doesn't have a great deal of friends, just a few close ones who he likes to have in on his little schemes. He generally doesn't think about others feelings, and finds it very hard to see it from other peoples points of view. He's clever and calculating, which helps him on what he likes to call his "missions". He's considered 'untouchable' in the school, no one risking bullying him as he'll just dig up a secret on them. He'll rarely write or publish anything untruthful, and is more into things with solid evidence, but if it's for revenge if someone's really annoyed him, then he might just do that. He gets good grades in school, maybe not the best, but it's still good and keeps his family happy. He cares very much for his family, and will do as best he can to please them. When around his friends, he's a sarcastic and funny guy, and is known to get overemotional around them. He loves performing, resulting in him being apart of the Theatre club, but he isn't one to join in school plays or musicals as he wants to keep a low profile. One thing to also know about CJ is that he likes to know everyone's secrets. If he finds someone who he feels is keeping something dirty, then he'll be right on it. He uses it as a fail safe, and absolutely hates it when he doesn't know something. Deep down he really just wants to show the world what he can do. Biography Season One Severed Strings CJ makes his first yet brief appearance in this episode, seen taking photos of Rory and Beth's performance of Paparazzi. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters